This invention relates to new and useful improvements in devices for scooping articles from a surface.
Various devices have heretofore been devised for picking up articles from the ground surface. For example, hinged pans are well known for picking up floor sweepings, dog excrement, etc. Devices have also been made for other scooping purposes. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,810,252 and 2,821,833 show nut gathering devices employing hinged receptacles. The hinged support of the receptacle on the handle allows the receptacle to be positioned to its pickup position. Patents have also been directed to golf ball retrieving devices comprising pickup means on an elongated handle. Exemplary golf ball retrieving devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,046,044 and 4,844,526.